dslmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons (Blunt)
='Weapons - Blunt'= 'Overview:' A blunt weaponsmith creates maces, flails, staves, whips and exotic weapons of every level. The process to create a blunt weapon takes the following steps: # buy bars, boards and squares from smelters, millers and tanners respectively # create trinkets to increase skill # create blunt weapons Blunt weaponsmiths are highly dependent on the 2nd tier crafters for materials. Without such materials being available (to say nothing of funds and time to buy them) they are up the creek without a paddle. 'Syntax:' The syntax involved is **craft blunt 'xxx'** where xxx is usually material first, the shape of weapon, then the weapon type. Other useful commands are**craftlist** and **craftlist trinket**. You can use parameters with the craftlist command such as levels and item types, like **craftlist 1 5** or **craftlist 1 5 mace** to show what items you can create of those levels when your skill is suitable, as well as what materials are required. :Example: craftlist 1 5 mace : : : : : 'Skilling Up:' Once a blunt weaponsmith has enough of the needed materials (and space in their vaults to store them) they improve their skill by creating trinkets. Trinkets can be sold at the craft stores for gold in order to recover some money. Materials change every 111 points requiring a fresh visit to the 2nd tier community in order to create new trinkets. Once you reach a certain level of skill you can craft all weapons below that anytime you like, also assuming you have proper materials. The command **craftlist trinket** shows a list of all trinkets (which are all considered lvl 51 items) and you work on one until you reach the skill level suitable for the next, then switch. 'Weapon Statistics:' Common questions pop up about the weapons a smith makes. Can they or must they be two-handed? How much do they weigh? How many gemstones can be fitted into them? How many enchants can they withstand? Does quality matter? All perfectly valid questions, but the truth is a weaponsmith cannot know anything about the weapon until it is forged and the materials wasted. Some compiled data, however, has helped to clear up some of the information. 'Weapons and Weight:' * All weapons do physical noun damage at this time. No flaming bite, no shocking bite, no freezing bite, etc. * If any average lvl 5 weapon does 5''' damage, an average lvl 5 crafted weapon will do something closer to '''7. * See the Spellcrafting page to see how many and what sorts of gems apply to crafted weapons. More Information: Equipment 'Notes on Blunt Weaponcrafting:' * Use a vault to store materials. * Once you finish one set of materials, move onto the next or your vault will become too full. * If you are a weaker race, use the creation spellgroup to make a floating disc. The disc can carry some of your inventory/equipment. It'll be safe from a copyover and still allow you to get what you need out of the vault to craft. * The haggle skill is useful for selling trinkets but it won't help much with buying your materials. If you don't have it, get a friend who does to sell for you. * Shops are good for small purchases but you should buy in bulk directly from the 2nd tier crafters. You won't be charged kingdom taxes this way. List of Blunt Weaponsmiths Back to Crafting main. ---- Go back to the DSL Wiki Home Page Return to the Top of the Page